Ketika Gudeg Bertemu Sambal Lalap
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Draco Malfoy sang anak Sultan Yogyakarta yang kini malah tinggal di daerah Purwokerto. Dia jatuh cinta pada Harry Potter sang anak daerah Bandung. Cinta mereka bersatu berkat bekal tradisional yang mereka bawa. Untuk event DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH :D DRARRY Mari RnR!


Ketika Gudeg Bertemu Sambal Lalap

Rating : T

Pairing : DraRry

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Genre : Romace—Humor (maybe?)

Warning : AU (kagak ada sihir-sihiran XD author udah nge-honor mereka lebih gede buat syuting fanfict ini XD XP), OOC bener dah XD, gaje, abal, BL, dll.

Summary : Draco Malfoy sang anak Sultan Yogyakarta yang kini malah tinggal di daerah Purwokerto. Dia jatuh cinta pada Harry Potter sang anak daerah Bandung. Cinta mereka bersatu berkat bekal tradisional yang mereka bawa. Mari RnR!

ONESHOT

**DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH**

* * *

PEMUDA bersurai pirang platinum itu terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di koridor sekolah yang sangat sepi ini. Tentu sepi karena hari ini mentari sedaritadi sudah santai berleha di ufuk barat. Semburat-semburat warna bergradasi di langit sangat membuat hati tentram.

Saat pemuda jangkung itu sedang melewati tikungan, rasa kaget mendadak menyambarnya seperti kilat kemarin sore di langit kelabu. Dirinya bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda lainnya yang bersurai kecokelatan.

"_Hapeunten_!"** (1)** pemuda berkacamata bulat itu bertemu pandang dengannya.

Entah kenapa darah pemuda pirang tersebut berdesir hangat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang namun nyaman. Ada rasa aneh saat menatap mata dibalik kacamata itu. Karena tidak bisa membalas ucapan asing pemuda itu, dia hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun berpisah.

'Sinten tiyang jaler niku? Kok ya, adem temen ati iki.' **(2)** batin si pirang bernama Draco Malfoy tersebut menggunakan bahasa ibunya.

* * *

**(1)Maaf**

**(2)Siapa orang itu? Kok hatiku menjadi damai.**

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut para siswa di SMA Hogwarts ini yang terdapat di Purwokerto, Jawa Tengah. Sekolah cabangan dari Inggris ini memang sangat populer—jadi tidak heran bila sekolah ini banyak sekali peminatnya dari berbagai daerah di Indonesia. Awalnya masyarakat heran dan merasa tidak _sreg_ karena lokasi sekolah ini tidak bertempat di kota-kota besar macam Jakarta, Bandung, Surabaya, Semarang, dll. Namun setelah mengetahui alasannya bahwa kota kecil juga butuh sekolah bertaraf Internasional, mereka jadi mengerti dan _respect_.

Draco melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Tidur malamnya di asrama memang sedikit terganggu karena memikirkan pemuda kemarin sore itu. Awalnya ia merasa harus melupakannya karena ini tidaklah wajar. Tidak mungkin ia menyukai sesama jenis. Bisa di tampar pakai _mendoan_ **(3)** mungkin oleh ayahnya bila itu sampai terjadi. Namun semakin dilupakan, itu semakin datang dan mengerikan. Jadi ia berharap bisa bertemu lagi.

"_Woy, Draco! Teng ndi bae koe, ed? Tek tunggoni kok suwe temend? Ujarku koe wis inalillahi_!" **(4)** pemuda bernama Blaise Zabini itu menyambut Draco dengan melempar sebutir kacang yang sedang di makannya bersama Gregory Goyle. Kelas kini nampak masih sepi karena bell masuk masih sangat lama.

"_Ndase_! _Ya oralah_!" **(5)** jawab Draco. Inilah bahasa yang digunakannya bila berada di sekolah bersama teman-temannya—bahasa Purbalingga atau bahasa _ngapak_/kasar. Namun apabila ia pulang ke Yogyakarta, perubahan bahasa pun harus dilakukannya dengan drastis apabila ia tidak mau di gantung di pohon taoge oleh ayahnya. Oke, _author_ salah tulis! Seharusnya pohon rambutan yang terdapat penghuni setianya yaitu Mbak Kunti _#plak_ Oke bek tu de storli!

"_Ed! Koe wis ngerti urung_?" **(6)** Goyle menjejalkan kacang ke mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya, "_Ana bocah anyar neng kelase dewek_! **(7)**"

"_Najis koe! mangan ya mangan dhisit! Aja mangan karo ngomong_!" **(8)** tegur Draco merasa jijik dengan sahabatnya yang selalu makan sambil bicara itu, "_Ngomong-ngomong sapa sih? Geneng nyong ora ngerti? Lanang apa wadon_?" **(9)** ujung-ujungnya Draco malah tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa anak baru di kelasnya itu.

"_Lanang, obel! Jerene pindahan Bandung_." **(10)** Sahut Goyle—kali ini kacangnya sudah dikunyah lalu di telan. Kini ia sedang membuka kacang lagi.

Pikiran Draco langsung mengarah pada pemuda yang ditemuinya kemarin sore.

"_Dewek sih kepriwe nek arep gaul karo gueh bocah_?" **(11)** Blaise terkikik geli begitu memikirkan bagaimana ia dan kawan-kawannya yang berbahasa Jawa, bertemu dan mengobrol dengan anak baru yang pindahan dari Bandung itu. Mungkin salah sambung akan terjadi lagi di kelas XI 1 ini seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Waktu itupun sama—karena murid-murid di sekolah ini datang dari penjuru daerah, maka terkadang mereka pun jadi sulit untuk berkomunikasi. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka bisa bersatu dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"_Ya nganggo basa Indonesia ih. Sing mandan mikir_!" **(12)** Draco menyahut dengan menyindir. Namun kedua temannya malah tertawa karena mereka tahu bahwa Draco tidak serius menghujat. Bahasa kasar seperti ini memang sering digunakan apabila mereka bersama. Hanya digunakan pada anak-anak yang mengerti bahasa Jawa saja di kelas ini macam Blaise, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, dan Neville Longbottom. Sisanya ada yang berbahasa Sunda, Betawi, Manado, Papua, Batak, Bali, dll.

"_Ed, "mikir" mbok sing mubeng-mubeng digawe saka pring apa plastik, ya_?_ Sing neng Belanda akeh geneng_." **(13)** Blaise membuat sebuah lawakan berupa tebak-tebakan.

"_Gueh kincir! Utheke_?" **(14)** Goyle menyambar dengan jawaban yang benar. Mereka tertawa.

Draco mengambil kacang tersebut lalu membukanya. Saat hendak di makan, mendadak kacang tersebut lari lantaran takut dengan _the black hole_ Draco _#plak_, "EH AYAM GORENG!" Siapa sangka si anak Sultan yang kelakuannya mirip setan ini ternyata latah. Akhirnya pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa meratapi kacang kurang ajar yang berani kabur itu—yang kini sudah menari bebas di lantai (?).

Dengan santai dan telat loading, Blaise menyambar tanpa dosa, "_Awas mbok tiba_!" **(15)**

"_WIS TIBA, KAMPRET_!" **(16)** dengan emosi Draco mengatur dirinya yang sempat terkena sport jantung karena mempunyai sahabat yang otaknya pada tidak sehat. Mungkin otak keduanya harus diinstal ulang di bengkel mobil.

* * *

**(3)Makanan khas Purwokerto. Terbuat dari tempe tipis nan lebar yang dibalut adonan terigu, daun bawang, bumbu, rempah, dan garam. Digoreng dengan matang namun tidak sekering mendoan Jakarta—modelnya basah, kenyal, dan lebih terasa bumbunya. /aduh jadi pengin mendoan XD **

**(4)Woy Draco! Darimana saja kau, bung?** ("_ed" _atau lengkapnya "_kehed"_ adalah bahasa yang sebenarnya kasar namun sering digunakan di daerah saya untuk memanggil teman akrab. Artinya sama saja seperti "sob" atau "hey") **Aku tunggu kok lama sekali? Kukira kau sudah inalillahi! **

**(5)Kepalamu! **(atau bisa diartikan kemana pikiranmu?) **Ya tidak atuh! **

**(6)Hey! Kalian sudah tahu belum? **

**(7)Ada anak baru di kelas kita **

**(8)Dasar kau ini! Makan ya makan dulu! Jangan makan sambil bicara! **

**(9)Omong-omong siapa sih? Kok aku tidak tahu? Laki-laki atau perempuan? **

**(10)Laki-laki, kau tahu! **(kata "obel" di sini saya artikan menjadi itu. Namun kadang juga bisa diartikan sebagai umpatan) **Katanya pindahan dari Bandung**

**(11)Bagaimana kita berkomunikasi dengan dia, ya?**

**(12)Ya pakai bahasa Indonesia lha. Mikir dong! **

**(13)Hey, "mikir" bukannya adalah benda yang berputar yang biasanya dibuat dari bambu atau plastik, ya? Yang ada banyak di Belanda.**

**(14)Itu kincir, pikiranmu? **(atau bisa diartikan "kemana pikiranmu?" disini "_uthek_" sebenarnya berarti "otak")

**(15)Awas nanti jatuh! **

**(16)Ini sudah jatuh, kampret!**

.

.

.

Dugaan Draco sangat tepat. Anak baru yang bernama Harry Potter itu memanglah pemuda yang ditemuinya kemarin sore dengan insiden tabrakan. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan berkacamata, yang bibir tipisnya merah seperti cherry, dan memiliki aura seperti sesosok Dewi. Semua murid di situ langsung terpukau oleh pesona pemuda imut itu. Beberapa siswi menjerit tertahan kegirangan dan beberapa siswa hanya mampu memendam keterpukauannya dalam hati—seperti Draco.

Kebetulan saat itu Draco sedang duduk sendirian di bangku pojok paling belakang. Itu membuat sang guru kelas yaitu Prof. McGonagall menempatkan Harry di sebelahnya. Oh, sungguh awal yang manis seperti gudeg yang sangat enak buatan ibunya Draco. Dirinya sudah berjanji sepulang sekolah ini akan lebih rajin lagi untuk sembah sujud pada Dewa Jashin dan konsultasi dengan Mbah Dukun Hidan _(oii oii oii! Beda dunia oii! :v ini bukan Naruto :v)_.

"Umm… salam kenal." Pemuda berkacamata itu sedikit menunduk pada sebangkunya yang baru. Logat Sunda rupanya sangat sulit dilepaskan darinya.

"Ah, aku Draco Malfoy. Kita udah pernah ketemu sebelum ini. Kamu inget insiden pas kemaren sore?" kedua tangan mereka saling berjabat. Mungkin bagi Harry ini biasa, namun bagi Draco ini sangat luar biasa. Jantungnya berdetak tujuh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"O iya! Aku inget."

Lama mereka berbincang dan tentu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Prof. McGonagall, akhirnya Blaise—yang duduk di depan Draco persis, menoleh dengan sarkastis pada mereka berdua. Draco yang tidak mengerti hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"_Giyeh! Lambe-lambemu arep tek kuncung apa, ben pada meneng_?" **(17)** tegur Blaise dengan lawakan. Membuat Draco yang seharusnya diam malah terkikik.

"_Ujarmu lambeku karo Harry rambut, apa? Sing mandan mikir_!" **(18)**

"_Heh, heh, meneng! Gueh Prof. McGonagall ndelengi dewek, obel_!" **(19)** Goyle memberi isyarat dengan bisikan dan menoleh ke belakang dengan takut-takut. Otomatis trio maskentir _#ups_ trio masketir itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk sempurna, sementara Harry yang tidak mengerti ucapan mereka sama sekali hanya mampu terdiam dengan seribu pertanyaan.

"Seperti biasa, karena besok adalah hari Sabtu, kalian diwajibkan untuk pulang dan membawa bekal makan asal daerah sendiri." Ucap Prof. McGonagall. Seketika murid-murid di kelasnya ini gaduh untuk membicarakan tentang bekal makan itu. Wanita paruh baya yang semangatnya masih seperti anak muda ini lalu mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pelan untuk menenangkan kegaduhan tersebut. Mendadak ia teringat bahwa ia mempunyai anak baru yang mungkin belum mengerti jadwal rutin sekolah ini, "O iya, karena kita di sini punya kerabat baru, saya akan menjelaskan _event_ ini. Setiap Jum'at dan Sabtu, kalian di bebaskan untuk pulang dari asrama menuju rumah masing-masing. Namun setiap Sabtunya, kalian harus wajib membawa bekal makan siang khas daerah masing-masing untuk dimakan bersama-sama di aula makan. Tujuan ini bukan untuk pamer atau apa, namun sekolah hanya ingin menyatukan semua perbedaan yang ada. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa murid yang datang ke Hogwarts bukan cuma dari Purwokerto saja, mungkin ada yang dari Sabang hingga Merauke. Jadi indah bukan bila kita saling berbagi rasa dan kebersamaan?" wanita itu tersenyum, "Lagipula makanan yang paling terjamin mutu dan higienisnya adalah makanan buatan rumah."

Harry mengangguk paham, 'Hogwarts teh meuni alus pisan atuh. Meuni reseup abdi teh sakola didieu.' **(20)** Batinnya dengan senang. Ia yang awalnya menolak sekolah di sini menjadi harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri karena sekolah di Hogwarts itu sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

**(17)Nih! Mulut-mulut kalian mau aku ikat** ("kuncung" di sini untuk rambut) **ya, supaya bisa diam? **

**(18)Kau pikir mulutku dan mulut Harry adalah rambut? Mikir dong!**

**(19)Hey, hey, diam! Prof. McGonagall memperhatikan kita, kalian tahu!**

**(20)Hogwarts ternyata bagus sekali. Aku senang bisa sekolah di sini**

.

.

.

Sabtu siang itu sudah dihiasi oleh raut-raut bahagia yang terpancar di wajah para muridnya. Aula makan sudah ramai di tempati para murid yang membawa bekal tradisional masing-masing. Semua tampak enak dan higienis karena buatan rumah—bukan buatan oknum yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Padahal _event_ akan di mulai tiga puluh menit lagi.

Harry membawa sekotak bekalnya menuju aula. Kakinya melangkah dengan ragu karena ia tidak punya kenalan selain Draco, Goyle, dan Blaise. Dan ketiga orang-orang "aneh" itu sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya—batang jidatnya pun tidak ada. Entah mereka mengumpat di kandang kampret atau semut dan terkubur di segitiga Bermuda (?). Yang pasti apakah dirinya harus mengumumkan kepada publik menggunakan toa masjid dengan cempreng dan logat Sundanya, _"Woy, bagi yang nemu tiga bungkus manusia yang bernama Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, dan Blaise Zabini—lempar ke saya!"_—oh, jangan pernah.

Pada akhirnya Harry mendaratkan bokong cantiknya di salah satu bangku panjang yang kosong. Di sebrang bangkunya ada dua makhluk astral _#ups! (di Crucio Hermione & Ron)_—ada dua sejoli yang sedang memadu kasih di jalan cinta _(kali ini di Stupefy Hermione)_—okeh! Okeh! Dua murid Hogwarts yang seasrama sejenis dengannya yaitu Gryffindor _(Puas, Hermione? Ron?)_. Namun karena Harry terlalu _kuper_ atau memang _seliwer_ sehingga teman seasrama sendiri tidak dikenal dan tidak dekat seperti _uler_ _#ups! Kepompong, yak? ._. mangap! Mangap XD_. Dirinya baru menyadarinya. _Poor Harry! (di Crucio Harry)_.

"_Hey, maneh teh murid baru, sugan? Wasta abdi Ronald Weasley. Abdi oge ti Bandung_." **(21)** Pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berkenalan.

Mengetahui bahwa ada yang sejalan dengannya, Harry pun langsung menerima jabatan tangan itu dengan senyum seribu _watt_, "_Aduh! Meuni kaleresan pisan_!" **(22)**

"_Ieu teh babaturan abdi, namina Hermione Granger_." **(23)** Pemuda bersurai merah itu menunjukan teman wanita di sebelahnya. Harry pun berjabat tangan juga dengan gadis berambut ikal itu, "_Anjeuna asalna ti Jakarta. Lamun tiyasa bahasa Sunda sakedik-sakedik_." **(24)**

"_Abdi teh Hermione Granger, Harry_." **(25)** ucap Hermione ramah.

"_Meuni geulis pisan atuh! Maneh teh kabogohna Ron, nya_?" **(26)** tebak Harry. Siapa sangka hal tersebut malah membuat wajah kedua sejoli ini merah padam. Keduanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang kini sangat tidak pas untuk diperlihatkan. Harry yang tidak mengerti hanya kedip-kedip seolah menjadi bintang iklan tetes mata In*to.

"_Atuh lain, Harry_!" **(27)** Hermione menepuk tangan Harry pelan—namun raut salting alias salah tingkah itu _(bukan "penggaraman") _tidak bisa bohong.

"_Deuih? Hapunteun atuh_." **(28)** Kikik Harry geli.

Lalu mendadak Draco dan antek-anteknya datang dengan membawa kotak bekal makan siang mereka. Trio wekwek ini _(di Avada Kedavra Draco)_—oke, trio manusia ganteng ini _#huek_ mendadak duduk begitu saja di daerah mereka. Draco langsung mengambil posisi di dekat Harry _(ehem! Bilang aja mau SKSD :v)_.

"Hey Harry! Kamu bawa apa?" Tanya Draco lembut pada sang pujaan hati.

"Ciyeee _kepo_ bener loe!" keluarlah bahasa asli Hermione.

"_Masbuloh_?" balas Draco dengan memicingkan mata dengan angkuh—namun ini semua hanya bercanda. Tidak ada unsur kekerasan di sini _#plak_ XD.

Belum sempat Harry menjawab, pengumuman bahwa makan siang di mulai pun diluncurkan oleh sang Kepala Sekolah yaitu Prof. Dumbledore. Semua murid pun membuka kotak bekal masing-masing dan saling berbagi untuk mencicipi hal baru yang belum pernah dicoba. Harry membuka kotak bekalnya dengan ragu—sebenarnya yang membuatnya gugup adalah tatapan mupeng alias muka pengen Draco pada bekal yang dibawanya—padahal Draco bawa bekal sendiri. Akhirnya tutup bekal Harry pun terbuka dan terlihatlah cahaya dari dalam kotak tersebut _(woy, lebay amat! :v)_. Isi kotak bekal itu sangat SEDERHANA yaitu berupa nasi hangat pulen bertabur bawang goreng, ayam bakar, pete mentah (?), jengkol mentah muda (?), tempe goreng, tahu goreng, ikan asin, terong lalap mentah segar, kacang panjang mentah segar, timun segar, kemangi segar, dan sambal terasi yang terlihat sangat _mak nyuss_. Entahlah mungkin Harry membawa _lamongan_ ke sekolah sehingga bekal yang menurut ibunya SEDERHANA harus dibawanya.

"Wow Harry! Keren ya, bekal loe?" ujar Hermione dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ternyata ia tidak sendirian terpukau karena nyatanya Draco, Ron, Goyle, dan Blaise pun berbinar-binar dengan _kovlak_nya layaknya Spongeboob yang melihat _kraby patty_.

"Kamu _teh_ seneng pete, Harry?" Tanya Ron heran—kalau di dekat teman-temannya ia terpaksa pakai bahasa Indonesia karena supaya yang lain juga paham. Ia dan Hermione terkaget kagum saat Harry mengangguk. Hanya tidak menyangka pemuda seimut dan sepolos Harry ternyata suka makan makanan berbau unik itu.

Draco dan dua sahabatnya yang tidak tahu menahu tentang makanan aneh itu hanya mampu saling berpandangan dengan bingung. Entah karena mereka anak konglomerat yang terisolasi di istana emas—terlalu hiperbola, sehingga mereka jadi terlihat bodoh seperti ini.

"Yang warna merah itu kelihatannya enak, Harry. Aku mau coba ya?" dengan santai dan polosnya Draco menyambar sebutir pete yang tadi dibicarakan Ron—agar dirinya terlihat keren, lalu dicelupkan ke sambal terasi itu. Dengan raupan banyak—tanpa nasi atau gorengan sebagai penangkal pedas, Draco menjejalkan itu ke mulutnya sendiri.

Mata Harry terbelalak karena takut dengan ekspresi Draco mengingat telah memakan sambal itu dalam jumlah yang banyak. Bukan masalah ia rugi, ia hanya takut akan rasa sambal itu yang…

"PEDES, GILAAAA!" jerit Draco membuat seluruh mata di aula makan ini tertuju padanya. Dengan kelabakan ia mencari segelas air, "Air! Air! Cepet kasi gua air, kampret!"

"Oke! Gua ambil dari toilet dulu!" ujar Goyle hendak pergi.

"Kampret! Maksud gua air minum!"

Dengan sigap Harry meminumkan segelas air hangat. Awalnya Draco menggerutu karena itu bukan air dingin. Namun perlahan rasa pedasnya hilang begitu saja. Karena ingin diperhatikan Harry dengan lebih, ia malah tambah-tambah manja ingin di minumkan air itu.

"Ih genit amat loe! Modus! Modus!" sindir Hermione lagi. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu gelagat Draco yang menyukai Harry, namun ia hanya ingin lihat seberapa jauh Draco bersungguh-sungguh.

Memilih jalan yang aman, akhirnya Harry menyuapi bekalnya pada Draco, dan Draco menyuapi bekalnya untuk Harry. Harry baru ingat bahwa Draco adalah anak Sultan Yogyakarta, jadi bekal makanannya sangat dominan dengan rasa manis. Namun harus Harry akui bahwa gudeg yang katanya buatan ibunya Draco itu sangat enak bukan main!

Tidak hanya bersuap-suapan dengan Draco, Harry pun juga ikut mencicipi bekal Hermione yang berupa ketoprak, lalu mencicipi bekal Ron yang berupa karedok, juga mencicipi bekal Blaise yang berupa bala-bala, dan bekal Goyle yang berupa sate _martawi_. Harry sangat senang bisa sekolah di sini. Murid-muridnya ramah dan peduli. Ia tidak menyesal lagi karena paksaan orang tuanya yang mewajibkannya bersekolah di sini dan berpisah dengan teman-teman lamanya.

* * *

**(21)Hey, kau murid baru, bukan? Namaku Ronald Weasley. Aku juga dari Bandung**

**(22)Wah! Kebetulan kalau begitu!**

**(23)Ini temanku namanya Hermione Granger**

**(24)Dia berasal dari Jakarta. Tapi juga bisa berbahasa Sunda sedikit-sedikit**

**(25)Aku Hermione Granger, Harry**

**(26)Cantik sekali! Kau pacarnya Ron, ya? **

**(27)Tentu bukan, Harry! **

**(28)Serius? Maaf kalau begitu.**

.

.

Harry yang sedang santai berleha di tepi danau pun di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Draco. Entah kenapa sejak insiden suap-suapan kemarin, rasanya ia selalu aneh bila di dekat Draco. Aneh dalam arti jantungnya berdebar kencang, keringat dingin, rasa senang yang membuncah, tubuh yang bergelitik, dan suara yang tercekat. Wajahnya pun selalu memanas bila menatap mata kelabu itu.

Pemuda berkacamata itu terlonjak kaget saat mendadak Draco mengamit tangannya lalu mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut—layaknya seorang putri yang dijemput pangerannya. Oh, _Merlin_! Harry laki, vroh!

"Harry, kok aku ngerasa gila ya kalau ketemu kamu? Katakan ada apa denganku!"

Harry menggeleng, "M-mana kutahu?"

"Umm… kayaknya ini yang orang bilang sebagai cinta deh." Draco terkikik ketika wajah Harry bersemu merah, "Sambal kemarin kamu kasih ramuan cinta ya? Kok rasa pedas enaknya menggigit asaku seperti cintamu."

"_Ulah ngaco_!" **(29)** bahasa campuran Harry malah keluar karena salting (oke ini salah tingkah sekali lagi pemirsah!).

"_Tenan iki! Kula tresna karo sliramu_, Harry." **(30)** Akhirnya bahasa lembut Draco muncul.

"_Maneh teh ngomong naeun? Abdi teh da teu ngar…_" **(31)** belum selesai Harry mengutarakan dialognya, Draco pun memblokir bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya sekilas. Wajah Harry kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena malunya.

"Mau nggak kamu jadi pacarku?" lamar Draco dengan romantisnya.

Harry berpikir sejenak, "Tapi kamu _teh_ tahu sendiri 'kan kalo kita itu sangat berbeda! Dan aku nggak mau kamu yang bergelar sebagai anak Sultan jadi tercoreng nama baiknya karena aku. Ih, ngeri ah!" namun dengan cepat Draco mengenggem erat dan hangat kedua tangannya.

"Justru karena perbedaan itulah yang membuatku tertarik. Bukannya perbedaan itu indah, Harry? Tenang, aku bakal selalu melindungimu! Aku janji."

Dan detik berikutnya entah bagaimana dan kapan terjadinya, kedua bibir itu mulai bertemu lagi dalam suatu kehangatan yang lembut. Menghiraukan tatapan horor Mr. Flich yang sedang menjemur ikan asin di dekat danau tersebut dengan proses _kench salting_ (kali ini beneran "penggaraman") XD.

"Umm… Harry. Besok Selasa kita tukeran bekal lagi yuk?"

"Eh? Selasa 'kan bukan jadwal membawa bekal?"

"Ini hanya kita berdua, sayang. Tolong buatkan sambal terasi lagi ya?"

Harry tersenyum malu, "Ah, kau juga tolong buatkan gudeg lagi ya?"

* * *

**(29)Jangan ngelantur! **

**(30)Ini serius! Aku cinta kamu Harry **

**(31)Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak menger…**

SELESAI

HUWAAAAA APA INI? APA INI? X_X

Uhm… yahh… inilah humor gagal yang saya persembahkan XP maaf kalo garing sekali TwT saya kagak jago melawak! _I swear_! TAT

Umm… maaf juga untuk bahasa saya yang jelek banget _ saya bisa bahasa Sunda, Jawa ngoko, dan Jawa krama cuma sebatas ngomong aja, jadi kalo penulisannya salah ya itu kesalahan jari saya XD #_sarua wae atuh_ XD. Sebelumnya saya bingung mau bahasa yang mana? Karena saya itu asli keturunan Sunda tapi bertempat di Majenang, Jawa Tengah—yang mulok di sekolah dan pergaulannya itu pakai bahasa Jawa XD akhirnya biar adil, ya udah saya satuin aja XD persatuan itu indah bukan? XD /ngeles

Nah, demikian fanfic dari saya apabila ada kesalahan, kejelekan, dan kegajean saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya :D saya hanya manusia biasa yang ingin menghibur setiap insan yang bosan dengan dunia ini XD #plak

ayo yang review dapet pahala XD obral! obral! obral! XD


End file.
